Project is designed to initiate and maintain computerized files on new antineoplastic agents. The following parameters are to be contained in various files in varying levels of detail: (a) Drug monitor, (b) annual reports filed, (c) NCI inventory and formulation, (d) current group classifications, (e) participating organizations, (f) dose and dose schedules, (g) tumor types, (h) adverse reactions and type and (i) clinical results. The system will employ the software BRIGHT (version 3) on the DEC-10 mainframe computer and additional interactive software is to be developed to facilitate information retrieval by personnel not familiar with the BRIGHT system.